


Rendezvous

by alltheshipping



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: And Me - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, do you know how hard is to write a character with those limitations???, he only talks in two or three word sentences, someone please help Geiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheshipping/pseuds/alltheshipping
Summary: Kaga needs help designing his new robot and, given that he's no expert when it comes to art, he decides to ask the leader of the Art Club for assistance. It doesn't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Kaga Kusha/Geiju Tsuka
Kudos: 27





	Rendezvous

It's not usual for him not to directly go to his club room as soon as possible once he gets to school, but this time he needs some help in his plans for the day, so he decides not to count it as a decrease in productivity. After all, this change in schedule will help in the long run, and that's what truly matters for a scientist such as himself.  
Of course, he can't explain away as easily why Horo and Yaku are accompanying him when doing a task that requires no help, but- well, they're simply far too nosy for their own good. Just like most people in the school, they're curious about the leader of the Art Club, and they'll pester him about the subject all day if he doesn't quench their curiosity about the man by letting them see him in person.

Not that he understands why there's so many rumors about Geiju, considering that the only thing abnormal about him is his quietness, but it's probably Ronshaku's fault. Someone who doesn't care about what others say and barely talks is probably a easy target for bullies, since they don't have to worry about retaliation.

On the way to the Art Club, he notices that all of the members are walking together, chatting about something. Weird, since he heard from others that they usually split up and go around school sketching stuff.  
But well, he's already there, and it's not like they'll get in his way, so perhaps it's best to interrupt them. Surely they couldn't be speaking about something that important, right?

"Hey, Geiju!" He screams to get his attention, walking towards them with his characteristic confidence that most people seem to find creepy "Fancy seeing you here. I've come to ask you a favor, fellow club leader"

"What?" He's going to ignore the uninterested, completely flat tone used, because it's how the redhead usually speaks. It doesn't give him any hope that he'll help, though.

"Oh, you see, I require an artist to help design my latest invention. Usually, I'd do all the drawing myself, but... my creative abilities aren't as developed as my intelligence, so there's only so much I can do. Would you be willing to come to my lair after the club activities today?"

Silence. Geiju gives no indication that he's considering the idea (or that he even heard him), too focused on his sketch book to even establish eye contact. Perhaps it's his silent way of telling him to leave.  
Before he can get the change to ask again, though, one of the other members takes a step forward, apparently deciding to speak in the leader's behalf.

"Why should we help you, exactly? You haven't even offered to do anything in return" He doesn't remember the guy's name, but he seems awfully mad at him, so maybe it's someone he accidentally hurt with one of his inventions in the past. Or maybe he's just a jerk "Besides, I'm not going to stay in school until late just to help with one of your stupid robots"

Wait, did they think he'd asked all of them? That would explain why Geiju didn't answer at all- he wanted to hear what the others had to say first. Well, at least it's a misunderstanding that can be resolved easily.

"Actually, I don't have a need for you, or any of the others, for that matter" He answers matter-of-factly, not worrying too much about whether he offends the rest of the club. It's not that they're bad artists, but he only works with the best "The invitation is only for your leader, so you don't have to worry about it"

For the first time since he came in, the redhead lifts his head, finally showing even the tiniest bit of interest in the conversation. Of course, he still isn't looking too excited, but he'll take what he can get. 

"How long?" 

"It shouldn't take too long, I suppose. But if it does, we could always just continue the next day" Of course, he really isn't familiar enough with Geiju to know how fast he draws, and he isn't taking into account possible mistakes that might require him to start from scratch. It might end up taking much longer than that, and maybe a second or third draft, if he finds any design flaws that need to be corrected to build the robot properly.  
However, he knows how immersed the redhead can get in his art, so hopefully he won't mind the extra hours that aren't being mentioned. Otherwise, the science club will have to work with his somewhat mediocre sketches.

Although, before he can get the other to say yes, one of the girls decides to rudely interfere with his plans. 

"But we're working on an art competition! If Geiju is busy with you guys, then he won't have time to draw with us!" 

He fails to see how their little project is at all relevant, given that it sounds much less exciting than improving the field of technology like his club does. Why should he care about their inconsequential art when there's much better ways to put their talents to use?  
But, to be fair to them, it's not like he knows what this competition is about. Perhaps it'll be of worth in some way.

"And what is it that you have to paint, exactly?" He asks, trying not to show his disinterest, lest he be thrown out of the club room.

"As suggested by Enji, we're drawing portraits of the students we find most beautiful in the school. Whoever chooses the best subject and manages to convey their beauty most effectively wins"

...He's not one to judge what other clubs choose to do with their time but, given the giggles he heards from behind the door, something tells him that he's not the only one to find that challenge to be a complete waste of time.  
It's not that all students have to find science as interesting as he does (that would give him too much competition), but still. They could at least find something worthwhile to do.

"So that's the one thing that prevents your leader from working with me, eh?" Now, he doesn't even try to hide his mocking tone. He doesn't have much patience for people who foil his plans "Well, the least you could do is make a portrait of me for your little project, since you're so interested in it"

The rest of the group grimace at the idea (which is completely uncalled for- he's not _that _ugly) and, just as he's about to insult them for their rudeness, Geiju steps closer. He's finally looking straight at him, a determined look on his face, and surely he's going to get kicked out now.  
Perhaps next time he'll ask a bit more nicely, and try not to mentally insult their hobby at every turn. Not that he can't promise anything.__

__"I'll draw you" Geiju says suddenly, without even a hint of hesitance, as though he'd already decided to do that before hand. It's only then that he realizes that, given how much space there's in the club room, the two of them are now very close._ _

__Should he say something? Because, for the first time since he first set foot in this school, he's completely speechless. Being indirectly told that he's beautiful isn't the type of thing he expected from the quiet, lonely leader of the Art Club.  
Secretly, he hopes Ronshaku's gang doesn't hang around here often. The last thing he needs is for them to spread rumors relating to this._ _

__"And your robot" The redhead adds after a few seconds, still not giving him much space. They're not touching, at least- he doesn't know how he'd react to that "You inspire me"_ _

__For a moment, and only a moment, Geiju lifts his hand so that it cups one of his cheeks, as if appreciating his face. It's an unfamiliar sensation, coupled with an even less familiar sight: the Art Club leader actually expressing emotion. And not any emotion, no- the passion in his eyes in clear, even with the glasses covering them. It makes him blush, since he's never had someone try to romance him before.  
But, before he even has the time to react properly, the hand moves back and Geiju looks away, as if realizing he's made a mistake. _ _

__"See you later"_ _

__Just like that, Geiju takes a step back, deeming the conversation over as he grabs his sketchbook yet again. The only difference from when he first saw him upon entering the club is that now, instead of a completely blank expression, there's a small smile adorning his face.  
It's rather charming, even if he doesn't want to admit it to himself._ _

__As he heads for the door, he can hear the guy with the red eyes and bad attitude chastising the club leader for daring to flirt with him, as thought it's something they'd talked about before. It seems as though there's more to Geiju than he previously thought._ _

__He doesn't have time to dwell on what just happened, however, as Horo and Yaku quickly jump at his side the second he's out of the club room. With all that, he'd forgotten that those two had come to eavesdrop in hopes of finding out if all the rumors about the Art Club's leader were true.  
Based on their goofy smiles, he guesses that they've heard the whole thing, and that he's going to spend the rest of the day praying that neither one is stupid enough to tell anyone._ _

__"Kusha-senpai, I didn't know that Tsubaraya-san had a crush on you!" Yaku starts, speaking far too loud for his liking given that they're in the middle of hallway, where anyone could listen to them talk._ _

__"Man, I thought Musume was joking when she said he's gay. Wonder what else she got right..."_ _

__Deciding that he's not in the mindset to listen to them chat about this, he quickly goes back to his own club room, trying his best to look as if nothing's amiss. Not like he can escape them for long, since they're his subjects, but even a few seconds of peace might help him relax.  
That is, until he remembers that he asked Geiju to start with the design today, which means that they'll be alone together. Just after two of his club members overheard the guy say that he inspires him and that he's beautiful.  
Yeah, no, there's no way they're not going to think there's something going on. He's doomed._ _

__Of course, it's not an end of the world situation, but still- having to deal with the others gossiping and talking behind his back isn't going to make concentrating on world domination any easier. And, if he's planning to win over Megami, he definitely should try his best not to let any rumors about him dating other people flourish. It might make him look bad.  
But, well, Geiju isn't that bad looking of a guy. His freckles are cute, he's got plump lips, beautiful green eyes, a soft voice that gets his attention whenever he talks, nice hair..._ _

__...It occurs to him that he shouldn't be thinking about that. Though maybe now it's a bit late.  
So, once lunch time comes, he decides to ask his club members for advice on how to deal with the situation at hand. _ _

__It turns out to be a terrible idea, as he soon discovers. Meka's only experience with romance has been through anime, which leads to somewhat bizarre advice that he isn't sure he'll ever find any use for. Horo only offers him stupid pick up lines, each one worse than the last, to the point where he's pretty sure he's only giving him the worst ones he's got. Yaku ends up rambling about how he and Geiju remind him of one of his OTPs (whatever that is).  
Homu, at the very least, just wishes him luck on his date that isn't actually a date, is a meeting between club leaders to work together on one project, but whatever. He's pretty sure they all think it's a date now, and that he specified only needing the leader of the Art Club to get him alone and do... whatever the others think they're going to do. He can only hope this doesn't end with Ronshaku spreading the rumor that they had sex in the club room._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really that into Yandere Simulator anymore (between the slow updates, the bugs, the drama, the creator...) but I've always liked this ship, and there's very little content for it, so I decided to try my hand at it. It wrote this in like, three hours, so it's probably not the best, but whatever.  
> Maybe someday I'll come back to this fandom and write something serious.


End file.
